


Id Laudabo

by MilesHibernus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: General Hydra Trash Party Warnings, Hydra are terrible people, M/M, Objectification, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesHibernus/pseuds/MilesHibernus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock thinks that doing the Asset is just boring, OK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Id Laudabo

So far, Brock doesn't get what the big deal is about the Asset.  
  
Well, scratch that; he gets what the big deal is in the field. He's been on an op that the Asset ran, and it was like fucking clockwork—even _after_ the STRIKE team got ambushed. They'd come out of it with only one dead and two serious injuries, and Brock's not ashamed to admit that they'd have been wiped the fuck out if the Asset hadn't been there, telling them what to do and going through the red team like a goddamn chainsaw all on its own. It was like _poetry_.  
  
This shit is why Brock'll hail Hydra till the day he dies.  
  
No: what he doesn't get is why so many of the guys seem to think that the Asset being out of storage for the medium term is so great. Sure, it's awfully pretty if you're into guys (and Brock'll take a chick first every time but he's not blind, thank you very much) and there's something to be said for a hole that you don't have to wine and dine first, that never even tries to say no, but after the bad op he took a turn and the Asset just...kind of laid there. Brock had better sex in high school, for fuck's sake.  
  
So when they're all in the gym working out and Stinson says, "Think I'm gonna go pay a visit to everyone's favorite war hero after this, Rumlow, you want in?" Brock's not interested. (They're not supposed to know who the Asset's body used to be, but it's not like anyone who went through the American school system could miss it, not with Captain America And His Howling Commandos staring out of every social studies textbook.)   
  
Brock shrugs and says, "Nah." He could stand to rub one out but his hand'll do just as well. At least he can make his hand do what he wants; the Asset might as well be a fleshlight. "I like my lays a little more interactive."  
  
Stinson pauses, grabbing the heavy bag so it doesn't swing into his face. "Oh, shit, man, I forgot you didn't know."  
  
Brock raises his eyebrows.  
  
"There's a trick to it," Stinson says, and grins.

* * *

The Asset's room-slash-cell has a bed in it, which Brock appreciates. Fucking on the floor isn't as much fun as pornos would have you think. Between Brock, Stinson, Kawamura and the Asset itself, the place is kinda packed; they're all big guys and of course the Asset is fucking massive even out of its tac gear.  
  
The Asset barely blinked when they came in, and took off its shapeless scrubs when ordered to with no change of expression. Now it's standing there at the foot of its cot, naked and apparently not caring at all.  
  
Stinson takes it by the arm, turns it, and bends it down over the foot of the bed. The Asset goes with it, assuming the position without any fuss, and this is what Brock means: it's doing what it's told and it isn't gonna fight, but it's not helping either, let alone participating.  
  
"Rumlow, you're up," Stinson says, and hands him the tube of slick. "We brought you lube this time, say thank you," he goes on.  
  
The Asset's voice is flat and dead when it replies, "Thank you."  
  
"Good boy," Stinson says.  
  
And the Asset...it's subtle as hell, but Brock sees the muscles of its back tense and relax, quick as a flash, and he pauses in the act of uncapping the lube. Stinson catches him at it and smirks, mouthing _Told you so_.  
  
Brock thinks _Well, shit,_ as he crouches between the Asset's spread knees.  
  
There's no reaction when his slick finger rubs over the Asset's hole. There's no reaction when he presses the first one in. Brock has to work himself up to it—feels a little stupid, but the evidence is there—but he wouldn't be on the STRIKE team if he was a pussy so he says, "Hey, just relax. You can take it for me, can't you?"  
  
There's that flash of a shudder again and the Asset relaxes just a hair. Brock has no idea what his face looks like but it's probably a fucking picture because Kawamura gives the kind of cough that's really laughing. Brock shoots him a glare and he makes a totally unconvincing _sorry_ face.  
  
Brock decides to ignore them. He smoothes his other hand down the Asset's thigh and says, "Feels good already. Gonna feel even better when I can get my cock in you. You're gonna let me, right? Gonna be good for me."  
  
It's hard to tell from one word, but Brock thinks the Asset's voice has a little more animation now. "Yes," it says, and though the movement of its hips is tiny there's no mistaking the way it pushes back against Brock's fingers. Brock feels a grin spreading over his face.  
  
He doesn't rush the prep. After the bad op he'd been something like the sixth or seventh (he was low man on the totem pole, still would be except for the newbie they brought in to cover the loss of Erics) and the Asset had still been tight as a virgin; Brock has no desire to get his dick squeezed off. He waits until he can work three fingers with no resistance, mixing encouraging comments in. Not too often, it wouldn't do to let it get _too_ used to it, but every time he tells it how good it's being the Asset relaxes a little more, moves a little more eagerly. Brock's pretty sure it's hard enough to pound nails by the time he takes his hand away to slick his own cock.  
  
Stinson's sitting at the head of the cot, leaning against the wall with a tent pitched in his pants; Kawamura's standing beside him, palming himself idly. Brock's never been big on having an audience but fuck it, these guys let him in on the trick and he figures he owes them for that. "OK," he says gently, like he'd say it to a nervous chick who had to be persuaded. "This might hurt a little, but I know you can take it. You're gonna be good and take it, I know you are." Brock shifts forward and lines himself up, petting soothingly down the Asset's back with his free hand as he presses the head of his cock against its hole. It tenses up. "Come on, you're being so good," he croons, and the resistance lets up. He fucks into the Asset in a few quick thrusts, and the noise that comes out of its mouth is gorgeous, obviously pained but eager too, and its back arches, giving him a better angle. Brock closes his eyes and bites his lip, because yeah, this is what he's talking about. "So good," he says. It's a fight to keep his voice steady. "So good for me."  
  
The Asset whimpers. This is fucking pathetic, the goddamn Fist of Hydra giving it up just because someone called it _good boy_ , but Brock will damn well take the results. He pulls back, nearly all the way out, and by God the Asset follows him, or tries to; he shoves down on the small of its back. "Stay right there," he says, and the Asset freezes. "That's right. You just take what I give you, that's good. Are you going to be good?"  
  
It nods. Its eyes are closed and its face in profile has more expression than Brock's ever seen on it. "Say it," Brock says.  
  
"I'll be good," the Asset says, and goddamn if it doesn't almost sound like a real person now. "Please," and Brock almost thinks there was going to be more to that, the sibilant on the end drawing out like another word bitten back, but he's got better things to do than try and chase it down right now.  
  
He fucks the Asset hard, but not too painfully, and any time its moans start sounding too unhappy he pets its back and flanks, tells it how good it feels, and it melts again, pushing back into his thrusts as sweetly as any slut Brock's ever fucked. As his orgasm gets closer he pants, "I want you to come for me. Good boys come when they're being fucked. You want to be good, don't you?" and the Asset nods frantically. "Come on, you can do it," Brock says. Its hips are twitching, rubbing its trapped dick against the mattress. "Come for me. Come on, be good, come on." It whines, high and frustrated, and in a fit of inspiration Brock leans down and murmurs into its ear, "Come for me, _Bucky_ ," and the Asset goes rigid, choking on a moan. It clenches around him and that's enough to push Brock right over the edge, grinding into the Asset while his cock twitches and spurts.  
  
When he comes down he's propped over the limp Asset on both elbows and Stinson and Kawamura are both staring at him with expressions Brock can only describe as awe. "Holy shit," Stinson says.  
  
Brock feels like a wet dishrag but damned if he's gonna show it. He grins and says, "What can I say? It's natural talent." He pulls out. The Asset makes another pathetic noise. Brock climbs to his feet, tucking himself back into his shorts. "Good boy," he says casually, and smiles again when the Asset moans, just a thread of sound.  
  
Brock's man enough to admit that he was wrong. Having the Asset around for a while is going to be _great_.


End file.
